


A Knot Plus Two Under a Full Moon

by Isnt_It_Strange (Caring_Is_Not_An_Advantage), TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Rutting, Werewolf, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf!Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caring_Is_Not_An_Advantage/pseuds/Isnt_It_Strange, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: Peter helps partner Eddie through his wolfy time of the month.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	A Knot Plus Two Under a Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Peter Parker as played by Isnt_It_Strange  
> Eddie Brock as played by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone

There was something about the autumn days that Peter loved. Dressing up in coats and a scarf, taking walks in the parks where the trees were turning from bright green to a cocktail of amber and crimson hues, the crunch of leaves underfoot; he couldn’t get enough of it. The days were getting slowly shorter, darkness chasing after the last streaks of pink and gold laid out by the setting sun until the skies turn black.

But Peter wasn’t looking at the skies tonight, not the stars that shone overhead or the moon peeking out from beyond the clouds. His attentions were on the man lying between his thighs, the feeling of a firm erection brushing against the skin of his ass sending bolts of electricity up his spine. Greedy hands pawed at him, bruising in their strength as they pulled the brunette into a heated kiss full of teeth and rough growls, barely allowing enough room to breathe. 

“Again?” He mumbled, carding his fingers through wild blonde locks slowly, “we’ve been at it for most of the day, Eddie.” 

Pulling back to look into baby blue eyes, Eddie’s lips curled into a lopsided grin that screamed predatory as he ran his tongue over a fang slowly. “What, don’t tell me you’re tired already, Parker,” he teased, watching his boyfriend sit up and following suit. “Where’s that stamina you boasted about this morning, hm? What was it, ‘I can take anything you dish out’?”

Just the memory of those words caused a flush to rise on Peter’s cheeks, flashes of phantom sensation bringing goosebumps to his skin almost immediately. Sucking in a breath he caught his already swollen bottom lip between his teeth, chewing gently and narrowing his eyes playfully at the knowing look Eddie was throwing at him. “Shut up,” he grumbled, reaching round to tangle his fingers at the nape of his partner’s neck; fingertips scratching against the skin and earning a pleased hum. “When I said  _ anything _ , I’d assumed you hadn’t meant the whole day on any available surface you could manage.” Despite the grumpy tone, there was the telltale sparkle in his eyes and the bubbling of laughter growing more insistent with each word said.

“Are you complaining?” The blonde challenged, arching a brow and leaning in to lick a stripe from the base of Peter’s neck up to his ear. Sharp teeth nipped and nibbled, hot breath tickling the already hypersensitive skin and drawing a soft whine from the smaller man as he squirmed in Eddie’s lap. “If you are, we can stop right now.”

“H-Hey, I never said  _ that  _ exactly,” Peter attempted to reason, breathing noticeably heavier than he had done a few moments ago. “I’m just catching my breath.” Lazily he rolled his head back and exposed his throat, pushing his hips down with a quiet groan as heat churned in his gut.

“Good to hear.” Eddie growled, “Because I got a good two days worth of spunk in my balls that I need to deal with.” He grimaced and arched his back, he was starting to feel the itch along his spine telling him that it was gonna be soon. Eddie panted and swallowed thickly, drool collecting in the corners of his mouth.

Gentle fingers caressed over Eddie’s chest, nails dragging across the skin slowly in patterns that were hardly distinguishable. “You’ve already had plenty of opportunities to get rid of  _ some  _ of that today,” Peter teased, taking in a deep breath, “though, as I said, I’m not complaining. I think I’ve caught my breath now.”

Eddie grunted and flipped Peter over, it was even easier now then normal as he was getting close, he lightly gripped the nape of Peter’s neck with his teeth and planted his hands firmly on the mattress as he mounted the small brunette. It didn’t take even a little effort to slide back inside, Peter’s gape had been maintained the whole day thanks to Eddie’s near-desperate obsession with breeding Peter as much as possible. Eddie groaned as he settled in then made a noise in the back of his throat, he swallowed as he felt his body shift just a little and the base of his cock started to swell.

Peter squirmed against the mattress, his breathing coming shakily as he was filled once again. Fingers tangled with the sheets, tightening as he felt the beginning of Eddie’s cock swelling.  _ Ah _ , he thought to himself as he glanced over his shoulder at his partner,  _ that explains it _ . He hadn’t realised how far along the cycle Eddie was. Shifting a little just to feel the drag of teeth against his neck had Peter moaning, his back arching. “ _ Oh…! _ ”

Eddie snarled softly as his hips thrust but shit, he was so . . .  _ oh fuck _ . Eddie let go of Peter as his teeth lengthened and sharpened, fingernails extending into claws. He shifted and kept thrusting as the itch along his spine spread down his arms and legs. The blonde whined loudly and shook his head as if that would relieve the itching in his ears and behind his eyes.

As his neck was released Peter went limp, breathing hard through his nose and keeping himself as relaxed as he could for what he knew was coming. “Relax,” he hushed softly, trying to encourage his boyfriend as gently as he could, “it’s okay, let it come.”

Eddie thrashed a little then he shuddered, still moving inside Peter even as reddish-blonde fur began to grow down his spine. He groaned and kicked out a leg in pain while his spine started to extend, tapering with fur sprouting along it. The blonde threw his head back and growled while the bones in his face began to snap and creak into a new shape. Gods but it  _ hurt  _ to change, it felt like he was equal parts on fire and wracked with shivers while the transformation became faster. Eddie tried to keep his momentum going, hoping sex would distract him as hands turned into paws. Peter, for the most part, kept himself as still as possible and bit into his bottom lip. He did his best not to make too much sound, panting heavily through his nose instead as he cast a glance over his shoulder once more to make sure Eddie was alright. Finally, he let out a low whine, pushing back against Eddie’s movements and hoping to add to the distraction.

Eddie panted as his turning slowed, ending with his blue eyes turning yellow and glowing slightly, the wolf panted and his tail wagged slowly, he licked Peter's ear to let him know it was over then he wrapped his front legs around Peter's waist and redoubled his efforts. This was gonna be a long tie.

Peter had  _ no  _ complaints, uttering a moan with Eddie’s renewed efforts. His fingers tightened against the sheets again and he tugged, as though giving himself something to ground as the rest of his body felt as though it were on air. He bared his neck as though it were instinctive, though they’d done this enough that it practically was at this point.

Eddie was panting and grunting so much he almost missed Peter's little head turn, in his excitement he lunged forward almost toppling them and bit into Peter's shoulder a bit harder than probably necessary before adjusting to latch into the brunette's neck. He was panting too hard to hold on long and left bruised and slightly bleeding flesh behind before his tail wagged harder and he leaned into Peter. Eddie threw his head back and howled as he came.

Peter whimpered and gasped as his shoulder and neck were bitten in turn, his eyelids fluttering as he pushed back against Eddie and realised he came. His eyes widened and he moaned heatedly, a hand going between his legs to stroke himself quickly. Within a few moments he came too, calling Eddie’s name before crumpling onto the sheets.

Eddie stood quivering over Peter as his cock pulsed with a steady stream of cum and he panted, licking Peter's wounds and then the sweat off the small mans shoulders and back.

Truthfully, Peter was a bit of a state. Having been fucked multiple times in the last twenty-four hours with a few breaks he was utterly drained, but content in a strange sense. With each lap of his wounds he relaxed further against the sheets, his head turning just so he could peer at Eddie through heavy-lidded eyes. He knew Eddie wouldn’t exactly be able to talk, but couldn’t resist speaking as though he could. “You okay…?” he asked, voice cracking.

Eddie sneezed and shook himself, his head cocked and mouth open in a doggy-grin, he was exhausted, chest heaving as he came down from the initial high of orgasm and he was determined to ride this out on his feet. The massive wolf could barely fit on their double bed and it creaked as his hips continued to make minute thrusts into Peter. He was gonna be good after this one, he gently licked Peter's cheek and chuffed.

With each minute thrust Peter trembled, oversensitive and delighting in it as he reached a hand back to feel the fur along Eddie’s cheek. He closed his eyes, taking in deep but trembling breaths with each jolt of the werewolf’s hips. “E-Eddie,” he whimpered, feeling so stretched it was a feeling he could never get used to.

Eddie grunted then tugged back to see if he could withdraw and was relieved when he managed to pull out and he rolled onto his back, cock dripping onto his stomach slightly but the knot had gone down and he didnt feel a burning need to fuck everything he could get his dick into anymore so that was good. He lolled his head to the side and regarded Peter tiredly.

Peter half collapsed onto his front and groaned, looking at Eddie with utter exhaustion. His whole body ached from the number of times they had gone in a 24 hour period and he knew sleep was  _ not  _ far away at all. “C’mere,” he mumbled, weakly reaching for him. 

Eddie snuffled and rolled over, crawling limply over to flop his massive head onto Peter’s chest, one paw draped over the small brunette’s waist. Eddie was massive as a human but as a wolf, his paws were the size of dinnerplates with long claws tipping each toe and he could easily fit Peter’s head in his mouth if he wanted. And yet, despite that, the big wolf’s tail was wagging lazily and his eyes were almost closed. It’d been a rough turning but it would be over by morning so he decided to relax.

Peter let his hand rise to come and rest on Eddie’s head, lazily scratching behind his ear as his breathing steadily evened out. “Love you,” he whispered, leaning to kiss his head gently, “love you very much, Eddie. You big puppy dog.”

Eddie chuffed and closed his eyes, licking Peter’s cheek and then he stretched and yawned. The big wolf smacked his lips and crawled to be completely on top of peter, his body completely covering the tiny human and he nuzzled Peter.  _ Love you too, dork. _

Peter sighed softly and smiled, lying back and sighing. The weight of Eddie on top of him was better than many blanket and he soon found himself drifting to sleep, clinging to his partner gently as sleep took him. 

Eddie waited until Peter’s breathing leveled out before he slowly got off the bed and padded out to the living room, he glanced around and sniffed the air until he located the television remote and settled on the couch. With enough effort and internal cursing/external snarling, Eddie managed to get the thing on and soon the game was playing out on the screen. He sighed and sat back into the cushions, scratching his ear with his foot, if he was going to wait out the turning without going to the woods to howl and run about, he might as well enjoy himself.


End file.
